You Never Loved Me
by RebelChick204
Summary: Very dark poetry that focuses around Trunks's relationship with his parents.
1. Homework Time

A/N: This is a collection of poems by moi!! Yes, that's right, me!! Very sad, I'd say. Can't   
believe I wrote them. oh well. It focuses on Vegeta, Bulma, and Trunks. Oh, what the hell, let's   
throw Bra in there too!!! R&R please!!! This one is from Trunks's POV.  
Disclaimer: I own a pretty cool binder to keep notebooks in, but that's it.  
-~*RebelChick204*~  
  
"I want to pet the chicken Double D!!!" Ed from Ed, Edd, and Eddy  
*************************************************************************************************  
Homework Time  
*************************************************************************************************  
I went downstairs with my homework,  
As happy as can be  
I handed it to Mother  
So that she could see  
  
She looked the paper over  
"You got all those wrong,"  
Then handed it back to me,  
The smell of alcohol strong.  
  
I went back upstairs  
And reworked them all  
Then she called up "Dinner!"  
And down the stairs I fall.  
  
I pick at the food  
And she says, "Don't like my cooking?!"  
I shake my head no  
So she won't get angry  
  
She scowls at me and says,  
"Get the hell in your room!"  
Then she chases me up  
Using her wooden broom.  
  
"Just leave me along!"  
I cry and I cry  
She hits me with the broom  
And on the floor I lie.  
  
She beats me more   
And shouts ugly words  
She says it's my fault  
That she suffers at work  
  
She finally stops   
And heads for the door  
While I lie motionless,  
Sprawled on the floor.  
  
I finally get up   
And do problem 10.  
Then I start back downstairs  
To show Mother again. 


	2. Gravity Room

A/N: Another sad and depressing poem from the sad and depressing mind of me. Trunks POV.  
-~*RebelChick204*~  
  
"Buttered toast." Ed from Ed, Edd, and Eddy  
*************************************************************************************************  
Gravity Room  
*************************************************************************************************  
I walked with my father  
To the gravity room  
I knew that a beating  
Was coming real soon  
  
How else was I   
Supposed to get strong?  
If my father approved,  
It couldn't be wrong.  
  
He turned the gravity  
Up really high  
We both did our stretches  
And started to fly.  
  
I tried to hit him  
And threw a ki blast  
My father dodged it  
And it flew right past.  
  
He punched and kicked me  
And beat me up more.  
I slammed into the wall  
And landed on the floor.  
  
He landed in front of me  
And said, "Why do I try?"  
He walked out the door  
And I started to cry.  
  
I dragged myself to my room  
And hoped my wounds weren't real bad  
Then I sat down and waited  
For some more training with Dad. 


	3. Stay Together For The Kids

A/N: Another poem, Trunks POV.  
  
-~*RebelChick204*~  
  
"Gravy!!" Ed from Ed, Edd, and Eddy  
*************************************************************************************************  
Stay Together For The Kids  
*************************************************************************************************  
The screaming, the yelling,  
So familiar now.  
I often wonder,  
I often ask how.  
  
How two people who say  
They'll love each other to the end  
Can hurt each other so much.  
How can they bend?  
  
But they don't realize   
They're hurting us too.  
They just scream and they yell  
Like they always do.  
  
I hear Mom come and say,  
"Don't worry, Bra, don't cry,  
We'll be here for you and Trunks,"  
I feel like I could die.  
  
For you and Trunks?  
I laugh out loud.  
They never cared about me,  
I never made them feel proud.  
  
I can't take it anymore,  
My head is caving in.  
I hear Mom go downstairs  
And make an awful din.  
  
I lay down   
And I close my eyes  
I need to get out of here,  
Get out of my life.  
  
I hear Bra come in  
And walk to my bed  
She lays something on it  
And touches my head.  
  
I wait till she leaves  
And then open the note.  
I sit up in my bed   
And read what she wrote. 


	4. My Dearest Brother

A/N: This one is from Bra's POV. It's what the note said.  
  
-~*RebelChick204*~  
  
"Outhouse, in the middle of the sea, outhouse, in the middle of the sea," RebelChick204  
*************************************************************************************************  
My Dearest Brother  
*************************************************************************************************  
Brother, O brother,  
What did you do,  
To make Mom and Dad  
So angry at you?  
  
I see the way  
They treat you differently  
Why don't they treat you  
Just like they treat me?  
  
I want to know,  
I have to know why.  
Why I am the princess  
And you're the bad guy.  
  
Could it be my fault?  
Should I not have been born?  
Did I ruin it for you?  
Did I leave you torn?  
  
If I didn't come,  
Would they have treated you well,  
Instead of making your life  
A personal hell?  
  
You can not tell me  
That I'm not to blame   
You can't make a fire  
Without a flame.  
  
But, yet, how would I know?  
Aren't I the dumb one?  
But I can't stay mad at you,  
I know your life's not fun.  
  
Brother, O brother,  
What could you do?  
There's no reason at all  
For them to hurt you. 


	5. You Never Loved Me

A/N: One last one. Back to Trunks POV.  
  
-~*RebelChick204*~  
  
"Veggietales, Veggietales, Veggietales, Veggietales," Bob the Tomato  
*************************************************************************************************  
You Never Loved Me  
*************************************************************************************************  
While it's not clear to you,  
It's clear for me to see  
It's easy to tell that  
You never loved me  
  
I tried so hard to make  
Both of you proud  
Still I'm nothing to you but a burden,  
Even now.  
  
I can keep swallowing pills  
To take away pain  
But it only comes back  
Again and again.  
  
Mommy, I tried to be smart  
Like you wanted me to.  
I lead the whole company,  
What more can I do?  
  
Daddy, I tried to be strong,  
The perfect warrior's son,  
All I brought was dissapointments,  
Cuz I was not number one.  
  
Soon you won't have to worry  
About me anymore  
By the time you read this,   
I'll be dead on the floor.  
  
And you'll be so glad,  
I can see it now,  
No more Trunks to look after,  
But I never made you proud.  
  
You looked at Bra the way   
You won't look at me  
Why can't anyone tell?  
Why can't anyone see?  
  
Whenever she was sad,  
Whenever she cried,  
She was never lonely,  
She had both of you by her side.  
  
Where were you at night  
When I was frightened or scared?  
You wouldn't come,   
No, you never would dare.  
  
You both pushed me down   
In different ways.  
You, Mother, to work,  
You, Father, to train.  
  
But I'm not as blind as you think.  
Why, yes, I can see  
I don't have to be told  
That you never loved me. 


End file.
